Babylon 5 Solarhawk Battlecruiser
Name: Solarhawk Craft: Drazi Freehold Solarhawk Battlecruiser Type: Battlecruiser Scale: Capital Length: 197 x 135 x 49 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 52; Skeleton: 5/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 4D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 3D+1; Capital Ship Piloting: 4D; Communications: 4D; Sensors: 4D; Starship Gunnery: 3D+1 Passengers: none Cargo Capacity: 400 kg Consumables: 4 months Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 6 Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 8 / 0D+1 *Scan: 16 / 0D+1 *Search: 32 / 0D+2 *Focus: 1 / 1D Weapons *'3 Twin Linked Solar Cannons' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-9/17/34 Damage: 10D *'Twin-Linked Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 4D Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: no *Crew: 40 :*Officers: 2 :*Pilots: 8 :*Sensor Operators: 8 :*Crewmen: 22 *Average Crew Experience Level: Drazi Line *Stealth: 9 (Base Difficulty to detect ship) *Fusion Engine Description: The most common military ship of the Drazi armada, the Sunhawk is a sleek, agile and capable combatant willing to battle toe-to-toe with the capital ships of most other races – especially when deployed in attack squadrons. Its combination of speed and firepower make it a fast attack vessel of the highest order, capable of sundering smaller ships in a single well-aimed pass. Like all Drazi military vessels it is equipped with a massive fusion bulb at the aft end of its hull to not only continually charge the engines and the various systems, but also to bleed off excess radiation to ‘acceptable levels’ when supercharging the vessel’s potent particle weaponry. The Sunhawk has been around so long that the Drazi have used it as the basis for a dozen different variants, each capable in its own right to serve a function in the Freehold’s fleets. Although they may seem to suffer from the over-specialization that many Drazi ships tend to, most are fast and agile enough to fill multiple rolls if necessary. Using basic missile technology purchased generations ago in an effort to make a vessel that could bombard planets and orbitals from a very long distance, the Darkhawk is less of an attack craft and more of an artillery platform. It performs the role well, but must always be under supervision to make sure overzealous Drazi pilots do not race off into a fray before the missile tubes are reloaded! It performs well hand in hand with another variant, the Guardhawk, whose strangely turreted weapons (for the Drazi) are lethal to any fighters that might slip past the first wave of Drazi attackers. Two more partnered variants, the Eyehawk and the Jumphawk, are forward scouts and fleet command ships respectively. The Eyehawk requires a jump-capable ship to play escort to it in order to bring its powerful sensors to areas the Freehold wants reconnaissance from, which the Jumphawk has. The Jumphawk’s mobile bridge command platform and superior navigational controls make it perfect for small fleet admiralty, but needs the emergency sensor notices of the Eyehawk to make a speedy escape or send coordinates to nearby reinforcements. Source: *Babylon 5: Ships of the Galaxy (page 115) *The Babylon 5 Project: Sun-Hawk *thedemonapostle